katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
503 Cubadult
Add photo here Subadult Male Year First Identified: ''' 2014 as a 1.5 year-old subadult (402's abandoned yearling) '''Known Offspring Of: 402 (2013 litter) Abandoned in July 2014 / Adopted by 435 Holly in July 2014 Darting Attempts: Successful 2016 'Identification:' 503 Cubadult is a medium-small subadult bear, but is quite large for his age and has tall, lanky legs. In July his fur is light to medium-brown. He has dark eye rings and a dark face. His neck and head are last to shed. In the fall, his fur darkens to a grizzled-brown, and is slightly lighter on his head and neck. He has a protruding lower lip, tall brown ears, and dark claws. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' In 2016 and 2017, throughout the summer, 503 Cubadult was seen fishing and scavenging in all areas of the river. He even succeeded in fishing the "jacuzzi", and the lip of the falls. 503 appeared willing to fish near other bears and anglers. 503 often plays with othr subadults and young adult bears, including 151 Walker, 289, 602, and adopted sibling 719. 'Life History:' 503 Cubadult has a unique life history. As a cub, 503 originally belonged to 402, but after an unusually timed series of events, he was abandoned by his biological mother in early July. Most cubs are pushed away by their mothers in the spring after two to three (rarely four) summers. As a lone and small yearling, he faced many threats to his survival, not the least of which was other bears. Since he was then independent and observed during several bear monitoring sessions, he was assigned #503. By the end of July, he was adopted by 435 Holly , a female with a single spring cub (now known as #719). 435 Holly treated her adopted yearling just like her biological female spring cub. She allowed him to nurse, take fish from her, and play with the spring cub. We will never know 435 Holly's reasons for adopting the yearling with any certainty, but bears, even young bears, are adaptable and smart. They possess the ability to recognize favorable situations and take advantages of them. In 503's case, the reward (protection, food) was worth taking the risk (intolerant bear, injury, death) of approaching a strange bear. If he had approached an intolerant female too closely, he could have been injured or killed. Instead, his strategy helped to ensure his survival into subadulthood. 435 Holly continued to raise 503 Cubadult through 2015 and emancipated him along with her biological cub (719) in spring of 2016. 503 Cubadult overcame significant challnges as a cub with resilience and adaptability. In 2016 and 2017 he faced another difficult time in the life of a brown bear: subadulthood. His survival and success depended on the lessons he hads learned and tested his abilities in new, challenging ways. '2013:' 503 Cubadult was one of three spring cubs born to 402, her 5th known litter. 'July 2013:' Add here 'October 2013:' 2013.10.22: KNP&P Ranger Mike Fitz traveled to Brooks Camp to do lower river live cam repairs. On his adventure, he observed 402 and her two remaining spring cubs and shared these photos: 2013.10.22 RMIKES PICS OF 402s 2 REMAINING CUBS DAY HE WENT TO FIX LR CAMS 02 503 IS ONE OF THEM.jpg|402's two remaining spring cubs 10/22/2013 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz, 503 is one of these two 2013.10.22 RMIKES PICS OF 402s 2 REMAINING CUBS DAY HE WENT TO FIX LR CAMS 03 503 IS ONE OF THEM.jpg|402's two remaining spring cubs 10/22/2013 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz, 503 is one of these two '2014:' 'June 2014:' 2014.06.22: '402 returned to Brooks Camp with 503, her one remaining yearling from her 2013 litter of three spring cubs. 'July 2014: The following July 2014 NPS photos are available of 503 Cubadult from the Bears of Brooks River books: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 23 01.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2014 from 2015 Bears of Brooks River book pg 23 CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2014 from 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 02.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2014 from 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 2014.07.01: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.01 NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 07/01/2014 NPS photo CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.01 NPS PHOTO ZOOM.JPG|503 Cubadult 07/01/2014 NPS photo (zoom) 2014.07.xx: Park visitors laddnshirl captured this video of 402 and 503 being separated by 856. This may have been the last time 402 and 503 were separated by 856: 'August 2014:' Add here 'September 2014:' The following September 2014 NPS photos are available of 503 Cubadult from the Bears of Brooks River books: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 23.JPG|503 Cubadult September 2014 from the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 23) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.09.xx w 435 HOLLY ADOPTIVE MOM 2017 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|503 Cubadult with his adoptive mother 435 Holly September 2014 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) 2014.09.05 12:00: 503 was observed at Brooks Camp with 435 Holly and 435's spring cub (719). 2014.09.10: 503 was observed nursing from 435 Holly with 435's biological spring cub (719). 'October 2014:' The following October 2014 NPS photos of 503 Cubadult are available from the Bears of Brooks River books: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.10.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult October 2014 from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.10.xx 2017 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|503 Cubadult October 2014 from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) '2015:' 503 Cubadult was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 23 : CUBADULT 503 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 23.JPG|503 Cubadult's page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 23 CUBADULT 503 INFO 2015 BoBr PG 23 IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Identification section of his page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 23) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2015 BoBr PG 23 LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Life History section of his page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 23) 'June 2015:' 2015.06.27: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.06.27 2015 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 06/27/2015 ~ 2015 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo 'July 2015:' The following July 2015 NPS photo of 503 Cubadult is available from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book; CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2015 from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 'August 2015:' Add here 'September 2015:' Add here 'October 2015:' The following October 2015 NPS photo of 503 Cubadult is available from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.10.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult October 2015 from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 2015.10.01: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.10.01 2015 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 10/01/2015 ~ 2015 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo '2016:' 503 Cubadult was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 27 : CUBADULT 503 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 27.JPG|503 Cubadult's page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (page 27) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 27 IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Identification section of his page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 27 LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Life History section of his page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 503 Cubadult was successfully darted in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the Genetics Study. 'May 2016:' Add here 'June 2016:' Add here 'July 2016:' Add here 'August 2016:' Add here 'September 2016:' Add here 'October 2016:' Add here '2017:' 503 Cubadult was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 31 : CUBADULT 503 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 31.JPG|503 Cubadult's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (page 31) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 31 IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Identification section of his page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 31 LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Life History section of his page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) 'June 2017:' 2017.06.23: 503 Cubadult returns to the Brooks River. 'July 2017:' 503 Cubadult is listed as observed on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 2017.07.13: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2017.07.13 2017 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 07/13/2017 ~ 2017 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo 'August 2017:' Add here 'September 2017:' 2017.09.09: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2017.09.09 2017 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 09/09/2017 ~ 2017 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo 'October 2017:' Add here 'Fall 2017:' 503 Cubadult is listed as observed on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 'November 2017:' The fall 2017 cliffhanger....will 503 Cubadult be reclassified as an adult male in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River boook? CUBADULT 503 CLIFFHANGER FALL 2017 RDAVE 2017.11.09 COMMENT.JPG|503 Cubadult Fall 2017 Cliffhanger....... 'How He Got His Name:' The name came about in 2014 when he was an abandoned yearling. Staff at Brooks Camp needed something succinct to refer to him since he was around so much. Ranger Mike Fitz thinks Rangr Roy came up with the nickname. On May 12, 2017 Mike Fitz said : "Seriously though, I'd be hesitant to change that nickname because it is directly related to his story, unlike many other nicknames which are strange or cutesy and aren't related to their life history (Otis, Grazer, Tundra, Arctic, etc)." 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2017:' 503 Cubadult was observed mating with 719 (435's biological 2014 offspring / 503's 2014 adopted sibling). 'Known Relatives:' '503's Mothers:' 2013 Biological Mother: 402 2014 Adopted Mother: 435 Holly '503, Who's Your Daddy?' Since 2013 cam viewers have speculated that 856 is 503 Cubadults father. Over the years some circumstantial photographic evidence has surfaced to support those beliefs: 'September 2017:' On September 7, 2017 park visitor and cam viewer, Melissa Freels (aka MelissaInOR) captured this photo of 503 . On September 17, 2017, park visitor and cam viewer, Lee (aka RiverPA) captured this photo of 856 . Compare the two photos and see what you think. Category:Bear Book